This invention relates to a medical diagnostic ultrasound system and method. Ultrasound systems generate a sequence of images representing a region of a body. Different processes and hardware are used to generate the images. Many of the processes and hardware components are divided into ultrasound subsystems. Each subsystem is typically implemented with an ASIC. The ASIC is designed to perform a particular process. The processes are determined in part as a function of the system architecture or ASIC based design.
The subsystems are connected to a back plane or common structure to form the ultrasound system. The ultrasound system typically is mounted on a large wheeled cart.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section shall be a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the following preferred embodiments include a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system with at least one reprogrammable logic device, such as, for example, a field programmable gate array (xe2x80x9cFPGAxe2x80x9d). In one presently preferred embodiment, at least one reprogrammable logic device in the ultrasound system is reconfigured for probe changes (e.g., phased-array, curved array), for operator control changes (such as system mode changes, e.g., B-Mode, color Doppler), and/or dynamically as part of system operation (such as between ultrasonic pulse firings and/or between frames). By utilizing at least one reprogrammable logic device, the preferred embodiments reduce the size and cost of the ultrasound system without compromising the performance characteristics of the system. Further, unlike ultrasound systems that accommodate different sets of requirements by designing hardware modules to the most demanding requirements or by using separate hardware circuits for each alternative, the presently preferred embodiments provide a much less complex and costly solution.
The preferred embodiments will now be described in conjunction with the following drawings.